Gym Class Hell
by irishgirl9
Summary: Flashback feat. Wee!chesters.  Hurt!Sam, Protective!Dean, Protective!John.  What happens when gym class turns into Sam's worst nightmare?  Will he tell his family or continue to suffer?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The wonderful Winchesters and Caleb belong to the amazing Eric Kripke and the CW. The rest are figments of my imagination.

**A/N: **In this story Sam's 11 and Dean's 15.

* * *

"Smith, Winchester ten laps around the gym for talking. Move it NOW!" shouted Coach Becker. 

Sam Winchester and Joe Smith moved away from the group of kids they were with and started running. Apparently they weren't running fast enough because Coach Becker started yelling at them to run faster. Then he did something that neither boy expected. He threw a basketball at them. Sam was able to narrowly dodge it, but Joe wasn't so lucky. It hit him in the shin hard and he really had to work to prevent falling. Neither boy stopped running.

"Everyone grab a ball. I want you to throw them at Winchester and Smith. Maybe that will make them run faster like I told them to," growled Coach Becker.

All of the boys in sixth grade P.E. class stood there in shock. Had their teacher really just told them to throw basketballs at the two students who were running around the gym? No one had moved to pick up a ball.

"If you don't want to spend the next forty-five minutes running laps I suggest you pick up a ball," said Coach Becker firmly.

Since no one wanted to run laps they all reluctantly picked up basketballs. Taking pity on Sam and Joe, the other boys didn't really aim for them and missed hitting them most of the time.

"What the hell is the matter with you Jones? My mother could throw better than you," Coach Becker yelled.

Fred Jones was the best pitcher in the town's little league. He thought throwing balls at Sam and Joe as they ran was cruel, so he missed on purpose.

"Watch and learn boys," said Coach Becker. He threw the basketball as hard as he could and hit Sam in the back on his lower right side. He bit his lip hard to stifle the scream of pain that wanted to come out of his mouth. He knew if he made a noise Becker would probably punish him for it. Afraid of getting hit again, Sam ran faster. His legs were burning and he still had two whole laps to go.

"See class, that's how you do it. A little motivation and Sam's running faster," said Coach Becker.

After running ten laps Sam collapsed on the hard gym floor only to be joined a few seconds later by Joe. Both boys were extremely out of breath. Sam silently thanked God that gym was his last class of the day because that meant he was going home.

oooooOOOOooooo

The Winchesters had only been living in Franklinville for a couple of months. They moved there on the suggestion of John's hunting buddy Caleb. He had grown up there and knew the principal at the local high school. He was an old friend and Caleb told John he wouldn't look to hard at Dean's school transcripts. John decided that the family should stay in one place for awhile, so the boys would be able to attend the same school for the year.

Sam was excited at the prospect of one school for the whole year. Now he could make friends without worrying that he was going to be leaving a couple of weeks later. His excitement quickly soured once he had his first gym class with Coach Becker. To say the man was mean was a severe understatement. Becker was two hundred pounds of cruelty wrapped up in muscles. Every year he took pleasure in trying to see how many students he could make cry.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Man, Coach Becker must think he's a marine drill sergeant or something," said Manny a kid from Sam's class whom he rode the bus with.

"No, he's worse," said Sam. He knew that his dad would not have made it through basic training if his drill sergeant had been like that because he would have killed him.

Once Sam's stop came, he said goodbye to Manny and hopped off the bus. His legs were still sore from all that running and he hoped that his dad wouldn't make him and Dean train that night because he knew there was no way he would make it through five minutes of training.

Fortunately it had started raining shortly after Sam got home, so that meant no training. Sam was sitting at the table doing his math homework when Dean came in.

"Sam move your stuff. I gotta set the table for dinner," barkd Dean.

"I'm not done yet," cried Sam.

"What's wrong geekboy? It never takes you this long to finish your homework." The only answer Dean received was a glare from Sam.

Sam got up slowly and picked up his books. His body felt so worn out it was hard concentrating on his homework. He still had two chapters to read in his social studies book in addition to the rest of his math homework. He went into the family room and sat down at the coffee table to finish his work.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Dad Friday night Susie Anderson is having a party and I was wondering if I could attend." Please say yes Dean silently prayed. This was supposed to be the party of the year and he was the only sophomore invited.

"Will her parents be there?" asked John.

"Yes sir," answered Dean.

"What about drinking? There won't be alcohol at this party will there?" said John.

"No sir," said Dean again. He knew full well how his father felt about underage drinking. After catching Dean and his friend Tommy Watkins with a six pack, he had been grounded for three months. He knew better than to do that again.

After Dean promised to be home by eleven, John agreed to let him go.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Dean how much longer do you think we'll be staying in this town?" asked Sam as he changed into his pajamas.

"Sammy, you know Dad said we were going to stay here for the whole school year," said Dean.

"Yeah, but Dad will find a hunt soon won't he and we'll move, won't we?" Sam desperately wanted out of that town and Coach Becker's gym class.

"Sammy are you okay?" asked Dean as he put a hand on his brother's forehead.

Sam tried to back away from Dean's hand, but that aggravated the pain in his back and he had to stifle a groan.

"What are you doing Dean?" asked Sam a little too harshly.

"Making sure you're not sick cause you almost sound like you want to move and you never want to move," answered Dean.

"I'm fine," huffed Sam.

Sam climbed into bed and lay on his stomach. Normally he slept on his back, but it hurt so much there was no way he could lie down on it. He wanted to take some Tylenol or aspirin, but he have to ask his dad for it and he didn't want his dad to know what happened at school. He was a Winchester and he would just have to suck it up.

"Night Sammy," said Dean with a pat to Sam's sore back.

"Ow!" Sam couldn't help, but cry out.

"Sammy what's wrong?" asked a concerned Dean.

"It's nothing, I just got hit in the back by basketball in gym class today," Sam hoped his brother would let it drop. Not going to happen.

Dean made Sam get out of back so he could inspect the bruise on Sam's back. He let out a small gasp when he saw it. The bruise was a dark purple color and covered a good portion of the lower right side of Sam's back.

"Sam, what little brat did this," hissed Dean.

"It was an accident," lied Sam.

Dean went to go get his brother Sam pain medicine. John asked what is was for and he explained about Sam's back.

With all the pain he was in Sam had a hard time falling asleep that night. If only I didn't have to go to school tomorrow the young boy thought. Eventually exhaustion took over and Sam fell asleep. That night he dreamt about being chased by a basketball wielding Coach Becker.

_More to Come_

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

On Tuesdays Sam didn't have gym class, he had art instead. Normally, he found art a little boring. His teacher was, Mrs. Crabapple, was close to seventy or at least that what her students thought and she was always making her students draw things like bunnies and ducks as if they were in pre-school and not middle school. However, Sam was actually enjoying art class. It was a lot better then having gym class with Coach Becker, even if he did have to draw tulips. 

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling today?" asked Joe.

"My whole body aches, how about you,?" replied Sam.

"Like I went half a round with Mike Tyson," said Joe.

"What the heck is Coach Becker's problem? What did we ever do to him?" Sam wondered aloud.

"My brother, Steve, says Becker's just a jerk. He says that every year Becker likes to torture his students just for the fun of. Steve said that the Coach really likes to pick a favorite student. He spends the whole year making that kid's life a living hell," said Joe.

Sam let out a small groan. He didn't think he could take a whole year of being Coach Becker's go to man for torture.

"I'm so not looking forward to three years of gym with that jerk," said Joe with a resigned sigh.

Sam felt grateful that he only had to survive to June with Becker. There was no way his Dad would went to spend any longer then one school year in Franklinville. He would be itching to move as soon as school let out. Sam hoped that maybe his father would want to move sooner than that, a lot sooner, but he knew that wasn't likely. John Winchester had said a whole school year and that meant a whole school year. It would take a miracle to get him to leave.

oooooOOOOooooo

Wednesday morning rolled around and for the first time he could remember, Sam didn't want to go to school. He tried faking sick, but his dad wasn't buying.

"Dad, I don't feel well. Can I stay home from school?" asked Sam.

John put his hand to Sam's forehead. It felt cool to the touch.

"You don't have a fever. What's wrong Sammy?" asked John.

"My stomach hurts," answered Sam.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" asked John.

Sam shook his head.

"You're probably just hungry. Now go have breakfast and get ready for school," said John.

John was surprised that his youngest didn't want to go to school, especially since Sam always loved school. I guess all kids go through this sooner or later he thought. With Dean it was sooner rather than later. 

oooooOOOOooooo

All day, Sam was dreading gym class. While his legs were no longer sore and the bruise on his back had begun to fade he was afraid that his body wouldn't be able to handle any more 

"I wonder what sadistic thing Coach Becker has in store for us today?" asked Manny.

"I just hope it's not running," answered Sam.

"We never did really got to play basketball last time, maybe we'll do that," said Joe hopefully.

"You know the girls get to go outside and play field hockey. Why can't we do that," said Manny.

"In case you haven't noticed Manny we're boys and field hockey is a girl's sport," said an exasperated Sam.

"Yeah well, at least they get to go outside instead of being stuck in a smelly old gym. I guess I should just be glad I'm not one of Coach Becker's favorites like you and Joe," said Manny.

oooooOOOOooooo

The boys walked into the gymnasium to find their teacher standing in the middle of the room. There were no basketballs in sight.

"All right line up boys" said Coach Becker. "The President's Physical Fitness challenge is come up in two weeks and as Winchester and Smith demonstrated on Monday, you boys are seriously out of shape. I will not have that reflecting badly on me so today you are going to be running laps."

Several loud groans could be heard coming from the class. A couple of kids shot glares at Sam and Joe. Not running, anything but running thought Sam.

"Everyone get a good stretch in and then fifteen laps around then gym," said Coach Becker.

Please don't let him start throwing balls at as again Sam silently prayed as he started running.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam's legs were burning and he was only halfway done. He didn't know how he was going to make it to the end, the end of class and the end of the school year. Manny said something about him and Joe being Becker's favorites. I hope to hell not thought the youngest Winchester. Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Joe trip and fall in front of him. The next thing Sam knew he was tumbling over his friend and he hit his chin hard on the floor.

Several of the boys stopped running and went to go help Sam and Joe. This did not sit well with Coach Becker.

"Did I say anybody could stop? Get back to running. That means you too Smith Winchester," barked Coach Becker.

"My ankle, I think I twisted it," said Joe as he gingerly touched his right ankle. It had already begun to swell up.

"Can you stand up?" asked Sam.

Joe shook his head. Sam reached down and offered his hand to Joe, who had to bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as he stood up.

"Winchester, Smith I thought I said to start running," yelled Coach Becker.

"Joe hurt his ankle. He needs to go to the nurses office," hissed Sam. It was plain to see that the kid was hurt, but Sam was pretty sure the coach could care less.

"What are you a doctor?" asked Becker as he stormed over to check Joe's ankle.

Seeing that his ankle was indeed injured Becker decided that Joe should go to the doctor's office. Sam offered to take him because his chin was now throbbing and he wanted an ice pack for it.

"Manny, help Joe get to the nurses office," said Becker.

"What about Sam? His chin is hurt," said Joe, voicing his concern for his friend.

"Joe, Manny go now," growled Becker. Both boys left as quickly as they could which wasn't all that quick.

Sam stood there for a moment. His chin was hurting, his legs were sore and he didn't want to run anymore laps.

"I think you can run with a little boo boo on your chin. Now move it." Coach Becker was now standing right in front of Sam, eyes daring the young boy to challenge what he just said. Sam turned around and started running. Becker smiled to himself. He had just found his favorite student for the year and his name was Sam Winchester.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Man Sam, your chin doesn't look too good," Manny was staring at the dark purple bruise that now covered Sam's chin.

"Yeah, I know it hurts like hell. How's Joe's ankle?" asked Sam.

"The nurse doesn't think it's broken, but she told Joe's mom to take him to the doctor to get it x-rayed. I'm sorry he got hurt, but at least he'll get out of gym for several weeks," said Manny.

Sam nodded in agreement. What he wouldn't give to be out of Becker's class.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam walked in the front door of his house ready for the barrage of questions that would be coming his way once Dean and his dad saw his face.

"Hello, I'm home" Sam called out.

"We're in the kitchen," Dean yelled back.

After hanging up his coat, Sam grabbed his backpack and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Sammy," Dean's eyes went wide when he saw the bruise on Sam's chin. "What the hell happened to your face?"

Sam was silent for a moment.

"Sammy?" That one word held so much emotion as John spoke it.

"We were running laps in gym class and my friend Joe fell. I tripped over him and hit my chin," said Sam.

Dean was already beginning to make an ice pack for his brother's face.

"Did you go to the nurse?" asked John.

"No," replied Sam.

"Sammy, you should have went to the nurse," admonished Dean.

"I'm fine Dean. Joe might have broken his ankle though." Sam hoped his friend's ankle wasn't really broken.

"That's terrible," said John, suddenly grateful that his youngest wasn't hurt worse.

"Here, put this on your chin." Dean handed the now finished ice pack to his brother.

Sam winced when the ice pack touched his skin. "It's cold."

"Keep it on your chin," ordered Dean.

Sam knew he could tell his dad what was going on at school, but then John would just pull him and Dean out of school and they'd have to move again. Sam didn't want to have to move. He already made friends and he really seemed to fit in there. I guess I'll just have to suck it up thought Sam. Maybe there's a way get on Coach Becker's good side. If there was, Sam was sure he figure out how to do it.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday passed by way to quickly for Sam's liking and he woke up Friday with a slight sense of dread. He had gym that day. Once again he tried to get out of going to school.

"Dad, my chin is really bothering me. Can I stay home today?" asked Sam. Please say yes; please say yes he silently prayed.

"Sammy last night you told me it was fine. Now this is the second time you have asked to stay home this week. Usually that's Dean's thing. Is there something going on at school?" asked John.

Sam shook his head. He could have told his dad about Coach Becker, but he decided not to. He didn't want his dad to think he was a weakling who couldn't take care of himself. It never occurred to him that his dad wouldn't feel that way.

"Tell you what, how about tonight we get pizza and a movie? You can pick the movie," offered John.

"But Dean has that party tonight," Sam reminded his dad.

"Party's been moved to next week cause Susie's sick so I can go for pizza tonight. Can we get Indiana Jones," said Dean as he walked into the kitchen.

"Again, you always get Indiana Jones," cried Sam.

"That cause he's cool and he always gets the girl," stated Dean.

"I already told Sammy he could pick the movie," said John.

"Great, now we're going to be stuck watching the Care Bears movie," huffed Dean.

"That was one time and I was six," growled Sam.

"Okay boys, enough. Dean your bus is going to be here soon and Sam you need to eat your breakfast now," ordered John.

Sam smiled to himself. He already had in mind the movie he wanted to watch and he knew Dean would like it. He still had to go to school, but he decided that today would be the day that he would put his new plan in action. It was to win over Coach Becker. He didn't know how exactly he was going to do that, but he was going to try.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Maybe Becker will quit and move to Siberia," said Manny pulled on his sneakers.

"I wish. Have you heard from Joe?" asked Sam, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, his ankle's not broken, just a sprain, but it's pretty bad so he won't be back until Monday. He gets to miss gym for at least three weeks," said Manny.

"I'm sorry he got hurt, but he's lucky to be out of gym for three whole weeks," replied Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Listen up boys. Today we are going to continue training for the President's Physical Fitness Challenge. I want everyone to be able to give me at least twenty pull-ups on the bar. Everyone pair up. I will be walking around the room keeping an eye on everyone.

I can do this thought Sam. The last place they lived Dean had converted one of the closets so he and Sam could us the bar in there for exercises. With all of his training Sam knew he could easily do twenty pull-ups.

Sam paired up with Manny who he could tell was not looking forward to doing this exercise.

"I'll go first," offered Sam.

Being careful to avoid hitting his sore chin, Sam did twenty pull-ups. His arms were sore by the time he was finished. Manny stood there with a look of shock on his face. There is no way I can do that the young boy thought.

"Come on Manny. You can do this," Sam cheered his friend on.

Coach Becker headed over to check on his favorite student. He had spent so much time on the other side of the gym, he had not seen Sam do his pull-ups.

"Come Manny you're more than halfway done," said Sam.

"I don't think I can make it Sam," cried Manny.

"Manny you can do this. Just remember to breathe," said Sam soothingly. Knowing if Manny didn't finish all twenty he'd catch hell from Becker, Sam decided to talk his friend through it.

"Manny you just have five more. You can do this." Sam kept urging on his friend until he finished.

After he had done all twenty Manny collapsed on the floor. He was relieved to be done.

"Great job Manny." Sam offered his hand to his friend and helped pull him off the floor.

"Thanks Sam. I couldn't have done it without you. How did you get so good?" asked Manny.

"Uh, I did this last year at my old school," said Sam, not wanting to let on about all the training he did.

"Winchester quit yapping and start your pull-ups," growled Coach Becker.

"Uh Coach, I already did my pull-ups," said Sam.

"There's no way you could have done them that quickly. Howard over there is still struggling reach five and you claim you already did twenty," replied Coach Becker

"Coach, Sam did them. I spotted for him," defended Manny

"Winchester are you getting your friend to lie for you?" demanded the coach.

"No Coach Becker, I really did them." What is his problem? Why won't he believe me thought Sam.

"Well I want to see if you are really as good as your buddy say. Twenty pull-ups now Winchester," ordered Coach.

"What? I already did twenty," cried Sam, totally forgetting about trying to get on the coach's good side.

"Well then, you can do thirty," said Becker with a smile on his face.

Sam was about to argue, but remembering his plan he kept quiet. He headed over to the bar and started. This time it was not as easy as the first and Sam bumped his sore chin several times.

"Come on Sam, you can do it," cheered Manny.

Several of the students who had finished already came to watch Sam. By the time he finally finished his last pull up, Sam's arms felt like they were on fire. He wanted to collapse on the floor, but figured the coach was counting on that so he made himself stay standing. Several boys came over and patted Sam on the back. He looked at his teacher waiting for him to say something.

"Winchester next time try not to bang your chin on bar," said the Coach.

That's it. That's all that jerk can say is try not to bang your chin on the bar. Sam was fuming inside. What was it going to take to get this guy to like him.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Two days free of Coach Becker, how did we ever get so lucky?" asked Sam, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He quickly stuffed his math book in his backpack and closed his locker.

"I can't believe he made you do those extra pull-ups. That man is a jerk for refusing to believe you did twenty pull-ups, but you showed him," said Manny as he slammed his locker door shut

"Yeah I guess I did." Sam wondered how many times he would have to show Becker. He would probably collapse from exhaustion first.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam felt slightly better when he arrived home knowing his dad was taking him and Dean to get pizza and a movie. For once he got to pick the movie instead of his brother.

Since the video store was next door to the pizza place, Sam and Dean went to pick out the movie while John got the pizza.

"Hey Sammy if you won't get Indiana Jones, how about Rambo?" suggested Dean.

"Dean, you've already seen Rambo at least a hundred times," said Sam.

"Well how about Star Wars? You love Stars Wars," said Dean.

"That's not fair Dean. You always pick the movie. Dad said I could pick and I'm going pick something I want to see. Now leave me alone." Sam stormed off to go pick his movie leaving his brother standing there.

What the hell has gotten Sammy wondered Dean. He had noticed that something had been bothering his little brother lately, but Sam hadn't said anything. Usually whenever there was something bothering Sam, he talked Dean. However he hadn't said anything. And what was with the trying to get out of going to school? Sam never did that. Dean decided he was going to have to get to the bottom of what was bothering his brother. He just didn't know quite how to do that.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam felt guilty about blowing up at Dean like that, but after the day he had the last thing he needed was somebody else telling what to do. After picking his movie, Sam headed off to pay for it.

"Would you like a free bag of popcorn?" asked the clerk.

"Yes. Can I have one for my brother too?" said Sam.

"Sure thing," replied the clerk.

Dean found Sam at the counter holding a bag of popcorn in each hand.

"Want some popcorn?" asked Sam holding out a bag of the butter covered treat.

"Thanks Sammy," Dean accepted the bag from Sam.

"Dean, I'm sorry I snapped at you," apologized Sam.

"Don't mention Sam. We better go meet Dad. I'm sure the pizza must be ready by now," said Dean.

oooooOOOOooooo

"So what movie did you get?" asked John once everyone was seated in the car.

"Back to the Future," answered Sam.

"I love that movie," said Dean. He should have known his brother would pick a movie they both like.

"I know. You like the Delorean," replied Sam.

"Well, its no Impala, but it is pretty cool," said Dean.

oooooOOOOooooo

By the time the movie was over, all the pizza was eaten and Sam was asleep. John picked him up and carried him into his room. Then John tucked Sam into bed, something he hadn't done in a long time. He stood there for a moment watching his youngest sleep. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. John too had noticed something was off with Sam that week, but figured if there was something really wrong he would tell Dean or him. Sam had yet to hit his rebellious streak and still went to his dad or Dean when he had problems.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Sammy still asleep?" asked Dean as his dad walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. He's out like a light," said John as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Dad does something seem off with Sammy?" asked Dean.

"So you've noticed it too. Has he said anything to you?" asked John.

"No, but he did ask how much longer we would be Franklinville. I got the feeling that he didn't want to stay here for the whole school year," answered Dean.

"Well that's odd. Sammy hates to move," replied John.

"I know," said Dean.

"Dean I want you to talk to Sam and see if you can find out what's bothering him," said John.

"Will do," replied Dean. If there was something bothering his little brother he was going to find out so he could help him. And if that something turned out to be a someone, they would be in for a world of pain if they hurt his brother.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining cats and dogs when Sam woke up Saturday morning. I guess this means no training today he thought. There really was no room for indoors training in the two-story brick house they were staying in. The family room was too small and the basement was too cluttered and dirty.

Sam glanced over at his brother's bed, only to find it empty. Dean must be downstairs having breakfast he thought as he climbed out of bed. I hope he hasn't eaten all the bacon. Sam headed downstairs into the kitchen and was relieved to find that there was still some bacon left and some scrambled eggs and hash browns.

"Good morning Dad, Dean," said Sam as he grabbed a clean plate from the cabinet next to the stove.

"Morning Sammy," said John and Dean in unison.

"So Dad, no training today huh?" commented Sam as he loaded his plate with hot food.

"Not with this rain. News says it's supposed to last all day. I told Caleb I'd help him with some research today and I thought that maybe you two could clean the basement today. It would be a great place to train, plus I thought it would make a nice hangout for you and Dean," said John.

"A hangout? Cool." Maybe Dad will let me have my friends over thought Sam.

Dean was about to complain that he didn't want to spend the day cleaning, but one look from John stopped him. He realized that several hours together spent cleaning would be long enough to pry out of Sam what was bothering him. Sam was a talker. He'd eventually let something slip.

"If you do a good job, I'll make fried chicken tomorrow night," said John.

Even though he had just eaten breakfast, Dean's mouth start watering at the thought of his dad's fried chicken. Made from John's grandmother's secret recipe, it was the best chicken Dean had ever eaten or would ever eat.

"Why not tonight?" asked Dean.

"I don't know how long this research on going to take. I'll bring home take-out for tonight's dinner," said John.

A cool basement hangout and his dad's fried chicken, could life get any better thought Sam. Almost too excited to contain himself, Sam raced through breakfast and ran upstairs to quickly get dressed.

oooooOOOOooooo

"I guess Dad's been planning this for a few days," said Dean as he looked around the basement wondering where to start first.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sam.

"He borrowed this shop-vac from Caleb three days ago," replied Dean.

"So where should we start first?" There's so much to do Sam wondered if one day would be enough.

"Let's start going through some of these boxes. See what's in them. Most of it will probably have to be thrown out," said Dean.

The previous occupants of the house had left several lager cardboard boxes behind when they moved. They sat untouched in the center of the room. The first one Dean opened up contained the ugliest floral curtains he had ever seen. He quickly closed the box back up and marked it for trash. If all the boxes contained similar items, they'd all be headed for the curb.

Dean let out a small whistle when he opened the second box. It was filled with comic books. Both Sam and Dean loved to read comics. It was one of the few constants in their life. Moving around a lot, they did not have a lot of possessions because they didn't have room for them in the Impala, but comic books didn't take up a lot of space and could be read again and again, so they had accumulated a small stash over the years. There was everything from Superman to the Archies in the box. While the Archies wasn't one of Dean's favorites he certainly could appreciate Betty and Veronica.

"Sammy, come take a look at this," Dean called out as he started sorting through the box.

"Wow, this is awesome." Sam crouched down next to his brother and started going through the box along with Dean. "Look Dean, the Archies."

"It figures you'd like a comic where they go to school," said Dean dryly.

Sam ignored Dean's comment and moved on to another box. Much to Sam's excitement it contained a large collection of Hardy Boys books.

"Look Dean, the Hardy Boys." Sam loved the stories about two brothers working together as private investigators. There were enough books in there to keep him busy reading for several months.

"You don't suppose there's going to be Playboys in the next box," said Dean half jokingly.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and there'll be some Nancy Drew books." Sam had to duck to avoid the book that was thrown in his direction.

The rest of the boxes held no interesting finds, just more household items such as mismatched dishes and faded linens. Sam and Dean carried the boxes out to the garage to wait for the next trash day. The books and comics they took up to their room to be sorted through later.

They headed back down to the basement rags in hand ready to dust. Everything surface in the basement was covered in a think layer of dust. Sam started with an empty bookshelf. Dean took the table in the corner.

"Hey Dean, you know what would be cool?" asked Sam.

"What?" said Dean.

"If we put some chairs down here and Dad let's us have the spare lamp, we'd could turn this into a reading area and put the Hardy books on this shelf." Sam tapped the shelf lightly.

"Sammy, you sound like you're in Hardy heaven." Actually Dean thought Sam sounded better than he had lately. It could be because he's not at school. Dean was beginning to think something was going on at school. He was worried that a bully was targeting his brother. Twice he came home from school with bruises and both times he blamed it on gym class. If some snot nosed punk was messing with Sammy, I'll teach him a lesson he's never going to forget.

"So Dean, do you think Dad will let us bring the extra lamp down here?" asked Sam.

"Probably, I'll ask him when he gets home."

"Thanks Dean."

"Sure. Hey Sammy how are things at school? You getting along other the other kids? Made any friends yet?"

"School's fine. All the kids are really nice, especially Manny and Joe. Manny sits with me on the bus. Joe plays basketball and he said he'd teach me how to do a lay up."

"Joe, that's that kid you tripped over and hurt your chin, right?"

"Yeah. Joe sprained his ankle pretty bad. I hope it's better in time for basketball tryouts."

"So you really like it there. No problems or anything?"

At Dean's last question, Coach Becker's face popped into Sam's mind and he shuddered slightly which Dean caught. He could tell his brother what was going on, but then Dean would go charging after Coach Becker. Sam knew with all of his training Dean was pretty strong, but Becker was much bigger. What if the coach hurt his brother? Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Dean was still speaking to him.

"Earth to Sammy. Come in Sammy."

"Huh. Did you say something Dean?"

"I asked if you were having any problems at school?"

"No school's fine."

"So no problems? Cause if there's a problem or if something's wrong, you can talk to me about it."

"Dean, I said everything is fine. Now stopping asking me that. I'm going to get a drink." Sam stormed out of the basement.

"Bring me back a coke," Dean called after his brother. "Please," he added as an afterthought.

Dean knew that something was definitely wrong with his little brother. He just had to figure what it was and take care of it, whether Sam wanted him to or not. Taking care of Sam was his job. One Dean took very seriously, especially after that incident with the striga.

oooooOOOOooooo

It was dinnertime when John arrived home, bringing Chinese food with him. Sam and Dean had finished cleaning up the basement and showered. Lunch seemed like it was ages ago and both boys were starving.

"Who in the hell came up with the idea of using two pieces of wood to eat?" Frustrated, Dean gave up on using chopsticks and grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer.

Sam couldn't help, but laugh at his brother.

"What's so funny?" asked Dean.

"You can hit a target twenty feet away dead center with a knife, but you can't figure out how to use chopsticks," said Sam as he deftly picked up a piece of moo shoo pork with his chopsticks.

"You boys did a great job with the basement. It looks so much better than it did this morning," said John.

Sam nudged his brother under the table. Dean had yet to ask about the lamp.

"Dad, Sammy wants to know if we can put the spare lamp in the basement with a couple of chairs and make a reading corner. We found a box filled with all these cool comic books down there," said Dean.

"Yeah and there was a box filled with Hardy Boys books," added Sam.

"You can use the lamp and I think there's some chairs in the attic. Why don't you boys take a look tomorrow and see if any of them are good?" suggested John.

"Awesome," said Sam. He couldn't keep the huge grin off of his face.

"But I still want to set up a place to train down there. I was thinking that maybe I would put a pull-up bar on one of the walls down there. You can work on your upper body strength," said John.

Flashing back to Friday's gym class, Sam let out a groan. He could go for a long while without doing another pull and that would be just fine with him.

"Something wrong Sammy?" asked John.

"No, Sir," replied Sam quickly. He hoped his father didn't think he was complaining about training.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean stared as his brother for a moment. Sam had fallen asleep reading in bed. He gently pried the Hardy Boys book, _The Secret of Skull Mountain_, from his brother's hand and pulled the blue comforter up to his chin. Dean scrubbed a hand across his face in frustration.

"Something is going on with you little brother and I am going to find out what it is," he whispered.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Dean awoke on early Sunday morning. Sam was still asleep, the left side of his face pressed against his pillow. There was a small spot of drool on the pillowcase. Suddenly he wished he had a camera to capture this Kodak moment. He headed downstairs to find his Dad already on his second cup of coffee.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Dean. You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep."

"So any luck with Sammy," asked John, concern evident in his voice.

"No. I tried to get him to talk, but he got extremely defensive. Something is definitely going on with him. I just can't figure out what it is," answered Dean.

"You don't think it's a bully do you?" If it's one thing John couldn't stand, it was the bullying of the little guy.

"I don't know. Sam seems to have made some friends."

The sound of feet coming down the stairs put an end to John and Dean's conversation. Sam walked entered the kicthen stifling a small yawn.

"Morning, Sammy," said John.

"Morning, Dad, Dean." replied Sam.

"Hey, Sammy. Want some cereal? We got Frosted Flakes," said Dean.

"Okay," said Sam as he pulled a bowl from the cabinet. "Dean, after breakfast, wanna go look at the chairs dad said were in the attic."

"Sure thing, Sammy," said Dean as he handed Sam the cereal box.

oooooOOOOooooo

"It smells like something died," said Sam, wrinkling up his nose.

Please no rats Dean silently prayed as he scanned around the room. Half of the walls had exposed fiberglass, so Dean made sure to warn Sam not to touch it. True to John's word, there were chairs in the attic, six of them. Only two of them matched and most looked like they had seen better days.

"Dean, look at these two chairs. What about them for the basement?" Sam pointed to two Black, leather-covered chairs that were Danish modern, a style popular in the sixties.

"Yeah Sammy, those are pretty cool. I think we should put them outside for a couple of hours to air out. That should take care of the smell."

"What should we do with the others?"

"We'll take them outside, except for the one with the broken leg. That can go for the trash. You'll want the extras ones in case your friends come over."

"Great idea, Dean. Do you think Dad will let me invite Joe and Manny over sometime?"

"Probably. You can ask him when he gets back. Now lets start moving these chairs."

"Dean, do you hear that scratching," said Sam in his best innocent voice.

"What scratching?" said Dean his voice quivering slightly as he scanned the room.

oooooOOOOooooo

The air in the kitchen was thick with the smell of fried chicken. The secret recipe was a closely guarded secret for Granny Winchester, shared only with her favorite grandson, Johnny. Since a lot of places they stayed in didn't have an oven, it was a rare treat for Dean and Sam. A side of mash potatoes and corn on the cob accompanied it.

"Dad, you've out done yourself," said Dean as he reached for his third wing. How could any thing from a fast food restaurant compare to this?

Knowing Sam liked drumsticks the best, John made extra so he could take some for his lunch the next day.

"So how did it go with the chairs today?" asked John.

"Great, we found a couple that match. They're really cool looking. Modern pastry style," said Sam.

"Modern pastry style?" asked John, a look of confusion splashed across his face.

"Danish, Sam, danish modern style," corrected Dean before he started laughing.

"That's what I meant," said Sam and even he had to laugh at his mistake.

"So how do you boys like your new schools?" asked John.

"School's okay," said Dean. "There are a lot of cute girls. There's this girl in my biology class, Alicia, I wouldn't mind studying her biology." A grunt from John silenced Dean. There were just some things Sam was still too young to hear.

"Sammy how about you? How's school going?" asked John.

"School's fine. I made two new friends, Manny and Joe," said Sam. "Can I have them over once Dean and I are finished fixing the basement up?"

"Sure thing. So how about your classes? Do you like your teachers?" asked John..

Mentally shoving Coach Becker's face out of his mind, Sam answered his dad. "Classes are good. I really like math and social studies. Art's kind of dull. All we ever do is draw bunnies and flowers and stuff. I think Mrs. Crabapple thinks we're kindergartners."

Sam could have told his dad about his gym class and Coach Becker, but once again the young boy kept silent about it. He already felt that his family still thought of him as a baby sometimes and telling what was going on wouldn't change that. I'm a Winchester and I can handle what ever the coach dishes out.

oooooOOOOooooo

Monday came around way to quickly to for Sam's liking and he was now seated in the cafeteria having lunch with his friends.

"Hey, Joe, how's your ankle?" asked Sam.

"It feels, better, but I have to stay off of it for two weeks and I can't play basketball for at least three. Three whole weeks without basketball," said Joe sounding glum.

"That stinks," said Manny.

"Yeah, but guess what?" asked Joe.

"What?" said Sam and Manny in unison.

"My family's going to Chicago over Christmas," replied Joe.

"That's so cool," said Sam.

"The best part is my dad's friend is getting us tickets to a Bulls game. I might even get to meet Michael Jordan." Joe couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Man, you are so lucky," said Manny with a hint of envy.

"That's so cool. Does your Dad know Michael Jordan?" asked Sam.

"No my Uncle Roger does. Well, he's not really my uncle, but that's what we call him. My Dad's known him since college. He works in the promotions department for the Bulls. Last year for my birthday, he got me a ball autographed by the whole team," said Joe.

"The whole team?" said Sam incredulously.

"Yep. You know Sam if you want I could get you a real Bulls jersey," offered Joe.

"Really?" said Sam, his eyes wide in amazement.

"Yeah, I got Manny a Scottie Pippen one last year," said Joe.

"That would be so awesome. Thanks," said Sam.

"Joe, you are so lucky you don't you don't have gym today. If I hear the words President's Physical Fitness Challenge one more time, I think I am going to puke," said Manny with a small groan.

"Don't mention gym. I don't want to think about it until the last possible second," said Sam.

"Sam, I think you're Becker's new best friend," said Manny.

"Don't remind me. I mean what did I ever do to him?" asked Sam.

"My brother Steve said one year he made some kid cry in front of the whole class," said Joe.

No way. No way in hell am I going to give that jerk the satisfaction of watching me cry in front of the whole class Sam silently vowed.

oooooOOOOooooo

"What do you think Coach Becker going do to us today?" asked Manny he headed into the gymnasium.

"I don't have a clue," answered Sam.

"Okay girls, thanks to your stellar performances on Friday we are going to be working on our pull-ups again today." At Becker's words a collective groan was heard throughout the class.

"Not again," cried Manny.

"You guys were pathetic. Today I want everyone to at least be able to do five pull-ups in a row without stopping. Do you think you can handle that," said Coach Becker staring directly at Howard, the boy who struggled the most with the pull-ups during Friday's class.

Well at least this is something I can do thought Sam. I already proved I can do thirty. Five is a breeze.

"Everyone pair up," shouted Becker.

Sam and Manny immediately decided to pair up, but it seemed the coach had other plans.

"Winchester, you're with me," said Becker.

"What? Manny and I were going to partner up," said Sam.

"Martin's out today so we're one short. Manny you can find someone else to partner with. Winchester you're with me," growled Coach Becker.

Sam felt his stomach plummet. He had to partner up with his teacher? How was he ever going to survive the whole class side by side with Becker?

"All right, get to work everyone," shouted Becker.

After a few stretches. Sam quickly and effortlessly began his pull-ups. After he had done five he dropped to the floor.

"Winchester, did I say you could stop?" barked the coach.

"You said we only had to do five," answered Sam.

"I sad that I wanted everyone to be able to do five. I didn't say you could stop after five. Now get up there," growled Becker, his finger pointing to the bar.

Sam got up and grabbed the bar. Determined not to let the coach get to him, Sam started his pull-ups. He was not going to stop until he was told to, no matter much he wanted too. That's what the coach wanted him to do and well today the coach wasn't getting what he wanted thought Sam.

By the time he had done fifty pull-ups Sam felt like his arms were going to fall going to fall off. He didn't know how much more he could take. Why me thought Sam? What did I ever do to this bastard to make him hate me? Blinking back tears, Sam refused to cry.

"That's enough Winchester," said Becker. "I have to check on the rest of the class."

Sam had just finished his fifty third pull-up when Becker spoke and he quickly let go of the bar. The pain radiated out from his shoulders and spread down his arms. Sam wanted nothing more than to sit down and relax for a few minutes. With Becker checking on the other students, he thought he would be able to do just that.

"You can run laps for the rest of the period," ordered Becker.

"What?" cried Sam, instantly regretting saying anything the moment he saw the look on Coach Becker's face.

"Winchester, just because you did a few pull-ups doesn't mean you can sit around on your lazy butt while the others are working. Now get moving," yelled the coach.

Lazy, how can that jerk call me lazy. Half of these kids can barely do one pull-up and he has the nerve to call me lazy. Sam was beyond pissed, but knew there was nothing he could do about. He got up and started running. By the time class was over, the pain in his arms had spread to the rest of his body.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam couldn't sleep with the way his whole body ached. He needed to take something for the pain. He could ask his dad or Dean, but they would want to know what he wanted it for. He would just have to be careful and sneak it. He went to the bathroom. Grabbing the bottle of aspirin, he poured out two and then decided to make it four. He headed down to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" asked John surprising his youngest at the sink. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I'm just getting a drink of water," replied Sam.

"What's in your hand?" asked John taking note of the way Sam had his left hand balled up

"It's nothing. Just a couple of aspirin. I have a headache," replied the youngest Winchester.

"Sam, aspirin's not good for kids. Let me get you some Tylenol." John reached into a cabinet grabbed the bottle of children's Tylenol. He took out two and offered them to Sam.

"Here you go Sammy," said John as he handed the pills to his son.

"Just two?" asked Sam.

"Two is more than enough and next time you want any medicine ask first," said John. "Be sure to put the aspirin back in the bottle."

Sam got a glass of water and took the Tylenol. After putting his glass in the dishwasher, he gave his dad a hug goodnight and headed upstairs.

Dean walked into the bathroom to find Sam putting the aspirin back in the bottle.

"Sam what are you doing with the aspirin?" asked Dean almost a little to harshly.

"Relax Dean, I'm putting it back."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I have a headache."

"Well you shouldn't be taking aspirin. I'll get you some Tylenol."

"Dad already gave me some."

"Next time you need medicine ask me before you go into the cabinet."

"I don't have to ask you first. You're not the boss of me," snapped Sam. He stormed out of the bathroom leaving a shocked Dean in his wake.

Sam felt bad for snapping at Dean. Just because he was angry with Coach Becker, he knew was no reason to take it out on his brother. Once again Sam thought about telling his family what was going on, but then his dad would probably just make them move. Sam didn't want to have to move yet again. He fit in at his school and really liked his friends. He figured putting up with Coach Becker was a small price to pay for having some normalcy in his life. Sam didn't know that the small price was about to get bigger.

_More to Come_


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday Sam had a dentist appointment and had to miss his last three classes of the day, that included gym. Normally he hated going to the dentist, but that day he was actually grateful to go, but he knew that it was a one-time thing. Friday would roll around quicker than he liked and he would be back in gym class with the teacher from hell.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam had just finished throwing away the remains of his lunch and was walking back to rejoin his friends when he slipped on a wet spot on the green linoleum floor. He fell down hard and put out his left arm to break his fall arm.

"Sam are you okay?" asked Manny his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine," said Sam as he gave his left arm a shake. It hurt, but he didn't feel it was bad enough to go to the nurse. It wasn't the hand he wrote with so if he was careful and didn't use it too much it should be fine he thought.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," said Joe

"It's fine besides I don't want to miss the social studies test. I studied really hard for that," said Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

By the time gym class rolled around, Sam's wrist was throbbing with pain and he wished that he had gone to the nurse. Manny said they were going to be playing volleyball in gym class, so hopefully he wouldn't have to use his wrist too much.

"All right line up boys" said Coach Becker. "Now for some stupid reason the principal thinks you need a break from all the training for the Physical Fitness Challenge so you are going to be playing volleyball."

Coach Becker divided everyone up into to four teams, but he didn't put Sam on a team. He had other plans for his favorite student.

"What team am I on Coach?" asked Sam wondering why he wasn't assigned to a team.

"You're not going to playing volleyball today. Since you skipped class on Wednesday you owe me two hundred sit-ups and two hundred push-ups," said Becker.

"I had a dentist appointment," said Sam knowing that with how bad his wrist hurt he was going to have a hard time doing push-ups.

"Yeah well I'm guessing you didn't do any sit-ups at the dentists," growled Becker.

"Uh Coach, I fell and hurt my wrist today," said Sam.

"Winchester you can whine to your mommy when you get home, but right now I want you to drop," yelled Becker.

Not wanting to anger his gym teacher even further Sam dropped to the floor and started his sit-ups. By the time he was finished his arm was in a lot more pain. He didn't know how he was going to be able to do his push-ups, but he knew better than to say anything or Becker would up the amount he had to do.

Sam started his push-ups, but he was slow going, luckily the coach was busy watching the volleyball games. However Sam did feel sorry for the kid that was currently being called a lazy slob by the coach.

Next thing Sam knew there was an excruciating pain going through his back. Coach Becker had placed his knee on Sam's back.

"Come on Winchester, work a little harder," ordered Becker as he painfully shoved his knee into Sam's back.

Oh my God thought Sam. He blinked tears, refusing to give the bastard the satisfaction. Sam ended up doing twenty push-ups with Becker's knee on back.

oooooOOOOooooo

Coach Cornelius Becker loved his job. What could better than make life miserable for a bunch of snotty rich brats? They think they're so much better than me because they live in nice fancy houses and their parents have a lot of money. In recent years Franklinville had become a rather affluent town. It had been that was for him his whole life always feeling looked down on by others because his family didn't have a lot of money and he wore hand me downs. He thought Sam was just another snotty rich kid who needed to be broken. Although if he knew what happened to Sam's family he wouldn't have cared because once he decided he didn't like somebody there was no changing his mind.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Sam you're gonna miss the bus," said Manny as he stuffed his math book inside his backpack.

"See if you can get Bob to wait. I just got to grab my sweatshirt. I left it in the locker room," said Sam.

"Okay, I'll try, but hurry Sam," replied Manny.

Sam walked as fast as his sore body would move, which really wasn't that fast. He hoped that Coach Becker was not in his office and he could just grab is sweatshirt and go. Once again luck was not on his side. Sam had spotted the navy blue sweatshirt on the bench where he left it. He grabbed it and turned around only to run smack into Coach Becker.

"Winchester what are you doing?" asked Becker.

"I forgot my sweatshirt," answered Sam. He tried to move past Becker, but the man moved to block him.

"You're not supposed to be in the locker after school is over unless you're on a team and you're not on a team." Becker couldn't resist giving Sam a hard time.

"I told you I was just getting my shirt. I'm going to miss my bus," cried Sam.

Becker grabbed Sam by the collar and pushed him roughly against the wall. A small cry of pain escaped Sam's lips as his back was slammed against a pipe on the wall.

"Listen you little punk, I don't like your attitude. You need to show me a some respect," hissed Becker as he leaned into Sam pushing him into the pipe even more. There was definitely going to be a bruise on Sam's back.

Hell no thought Sam. There was only one man he called sir and that person had never laid a hand on him.

"I promise I won't come in here after school again," said Sam hoping Becker would let go of him.

"Oh you promise do you, well that doesn't do anything about now does it," said Becker as he pushed Sam into the wall again.

The impact of Sam's back hitting the pipe again caused him to cry out in pain. Before he had a chance to say anything the door to the locker room creaked open. Becker dropped him and he used the distraction to his advantage. Clutching his sweatshirt, Sam hurried passed a janitor with a broom and headed straight towards the parking lot. Fortunately his bus had not left. He climbed on board and took a seat next to Manny.

"Man Sam, I didn't think you were going to make it," said Manny. He took in his friend's appearance. Sam was shaking slightly. "Are you okay Sam?"

"I'm fine," lied Sam. "I'm just a little sore from gym and I ran too fast."

oooooOOOOooooo

A shirtless Sam stood with back towards the mirror. He turned his head around to see a dark bruise that ran length of his back. It was worse than the bruise he got the previous week when he was hit with the basketball. His brother was going to have a fit if he saw it. Sam decided he would just have to make sure Dean didn't find out about his back.

oooooOOOOooooo

Thank God it's Friday thought Sam as he plopped down on the sofa. His whole body ached now and he welcomed having two days off. John had just gotten back from dropping Dean off at his party and was in the kitchen making some popcorn. There was a _Die Hard_ movie on cable that he and Sam were going to watch.

John walked into the room carrying a big bowl of popcorn. He couldn't help, but notice how exhausted his boy looked. He decided as soon as the movie was over Sam was going straight to bed. No waiting up to see Dean when he got home.

John sat on the sofa and pulled Sam close. He was looking forward to spending some one on one time with his youngest.

"How's your wrist feeling Sammy?" asked John.

"Better," said Sam. He knew he couldn't hide a wrist injury from his family so he told his dad about falling in the cafeteria. John checked his wrist and after deciding it wasn't broken he wrapped it with an ace bandage and gave him an ice pack. A couple of children's Tylenol helped with the pain.

oooooOOOOooooo

By the end of the movie Sam had fallen asleep with his head in John's lap. John looked down at his youngest and smiled. Sam looked so peaceful when slept. John almost hated to move him, but he felt Sam would be more comfortable in his own bed. He gently eased Sam's head off his lap and onto the sofa as he stood up. The movement caused Sam's shirt to move up a little revealing part of his lower back. John could see part of a bruise on Sam's lower back. He pulled up the shirt to see how big the bruise was.

"Oh my God," cried John. There was a dark purple bruise that traveled the length of Sam's back.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Sam, his voice thick with sleep.

"Sammy what happened to your back?" asked a worried John.

"I thought Dean told you. I got hit with a basketball in gym," Sam half truthfully said.

"Sam that bruise is too big for a ball to have done that and that happened over a week ago. Now what happened? Did somebody hurt you?" So help me, if somebody touched my baby, they'll wish they were never born when I get through with them thought John.

Sam sat there silently for a moment debating whether or not to tell his dad the truth. What if I tell him and I get the suck it up you're a Winchester, you can take it speech. It never occurred to Sam that his dad wouldn't feel that way.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was sitting in a white adirondack chair in Susie Anderson's backyard only halfheartedly listening to the conversation going on around him. Some guy Steve was talking about the Chicago Bulls and since basketball wasn't his favorite sport, he was having a hard time paying attention. His eyes scanned the yard looking for a certain someone. Lucy Swanson was a cute girl who sat next to him in Latin class. She told him she would be at the party and he hoped to spend some time getting to know her better. It would make up for having to listen to two and a half hours of crappy pop music. What he wouldn't give for some AC/DC or Blue Oyster Cult. He was beginning to feel a little disappointed that he didn't see her there when she suddenly walked out the back door. A smile spread across Dean's face as soon as he saw her.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late," said Lucy as she sat down in a chair next to Dean. "You're never going to believe what happened."

"What happened?" asked a curious Dean.

"My cat, Patches, got outside and ran over to my neighbors. I went to go get her, but before I could my jerk of a neighbor turned his garden hose on and sprayed her. She was soaking wet when I got to her. That bastard said it was an accident, but I know he did it on purpose," said Lucy. "God, I wish Coach Becker would move."

"You live next to Coach Becker? Man, I feel for you," said Steve.

"Who's Coach Becker?" asked Dean.

"Only most sadistic man to walk the halls of Franklinville Junior High," replied Steve.

"I guess I should be glad I had Mrs. Harper for Gym," said Lucy.

"You should be. I'm so glad I don't have that jerk anymore. I feel sorry for my brother though. It's Joe's first year with him. He's already sprained his ankle in class. If it weren't for one of his friends sticking up for him, I think Becker would have made him run laps with his sprained ankle," said Steve

"Hey, I think my brother Sam is friends with your brother," said Dean remembering Sam talking about a kid named Joe who was in his gym class.

"You're Sam's brother? Man, your brother is in for a long three years," said Steve

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean.

"Coach Becker is mean to all the kids in his class, but every year he picks one kid in his class as his favorite. He torments them more than anyone else in the class. Joe said this year it looked like it was going to be his friend Sam," said Steve.

"What?" cried Dean.

Steve told Dean about the basketball incident and the other things that his brother told him happened in gym class. By the time he was done, Dean was shaking with anger. This certainly explained Sam's behavior as of late. When I get a hold of that bastard he'll regret messing with my brother. Suddenly, Dean no longer cared about the party or Lucy. He just wanted to get home to his brother.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Sam, who did this to you?" John asked again.

Knowing his dad was not going to let up, Sam realized it was time to tell and face the consequences.

"My gym teacher, Coach Becker," said Sam.

"Your gym teacher did this? He put his hands on you?" John fought to keep the anger out of his voice.

Sam nodded slowly and began telling his dad what had been going on during gym class.

"He did what?" yelled John.

"He put his knee on my back and made me do push ups with it there. I'm sorry Dad," cried Sammy.

"Oh Sammy, you haven't done anything wrong," said John soothingly.

John was shaking slightly by the time Sam finished telling him how his teacher had shoved him into the locker room wall. He had to force himself to calm down, for his son's sake.

"I should have been able to handle what ever the Coach dished out. I tried Dad. I tried real hard Dad."

"Sam, I want you to listen to me. No adult ever has the right to put their hands on a kid."

"I'm not a little kid."

"I know you're not a little kid, but Sammy you are still just a kid and Coach Becker didn't have the right to hurt you like that." John was fighting hard to control the rage he felt, but he refused to lose it in front of Sam. "Sammy why didn't you tell me or Dean this was happening?"

"I'm a Winchester. We're supposed to be tough," answered Sam.

"Sammy, I meant what I said before. No adult has the right to ever put their hands on a child for any reason." John suddenly had a flash of his father and his leather strap. "When someone is hurting you, Sam you need to come and tell me."

Upon hearing John's words, relief coursed through Sam and he threw his arms around his dad. He realized he never should have doubted that his father would be on his side. Not ready to let go of his dad, Sam stayed with his arms around John until he drifted off to sleep.

Once Sam was asleep, John gently laid him on the sofa and covered him with a blue throw blanket. Standing next to the sofa he watched his son sleep. Sam looked so peaceful and watching him, John couldn't help, but think back to when he was that young. His dad would stumble in, after blowing half of his paycheck at the local watering hole, looking for something or someone to hit. Stan Winchester was a mean drunk, angry at the world for his crappy lot in life, who liked to take that anger out on his wife and kids. Unlike his father, John never laid a hand on his boys in anger and the thought that someone had hurt his son made him see red. When I get my hands on the son of a bitch who dared to lay a hand on my baby boy, he'll wish he was never born thought John.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean burst in the house. Now that he knew what going on his with his brother he needed to talk to his dad right away. He was also going to have a long talk with Sam.

"Dad, I'm home," shouted Dean.

"Hey Dean, please keep it down. I don't want you to wake Sam," said John. "What are you doing home early?"

"I got someone at the party to give me a ride home. I need to talk to you Dad. I think I know what's been bothering Sammy. It's his gym teacher," said Dean.

"I know. Sam told me all about it," replied John.

"He told you?" Dean felt a little upset that Sam didn't come to him first like he usually did.

"Yes, after I discovered the bruise on his back," said John.

"Bruise, Sam still has a bruise on his back?" asked Dean.

"It's a new bruise," said John and he proceeded to tell Dean everything Sam had told him.

"Dad, we need to make him pay!" White-hot anger was coursed through Dean's veins at the thought of somebody touching his brother.

"Don't worry, son. He's gonna pay for hurting Sammy," said John firmly.

John Winchester had that feral look in his eyes. The one that said mess with my family and you'll regret that day you were born.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday morning Sam woke up felling better than he had in a long while. Yes, his back was still sore, but he had told his dad everything. Sam realized it was foolish to think his dad wouldn't have believed him or would have told him to suck it up. He turned over in bed to find Dean sitting on his own bed just staring at him.

"Morning Dean," said Sam.

Dean didn't reply. He just continued to stare at Sam. He was angry with his brother for not telling him about what was going on with Coach Becker. Normally Sam came to him whenever he had a problem, but for some strange reason this time he didn't and that bothered him. He decided that he needed to have a long talk with his brother, which meant he would talk while Sam listened.

"Don't tell me we're out of bacon and that's why you looked pissed," said Sam knowing his brother enjoyed a big breakfast on Saturdays.

"Sam, we need to have a talk," said Dean ignoring his brother's comment.

"I'm hungry. Can it wait until after breakfast?" asked Sam.

"No Sammy, it can't. I want to know why you didn't let me know what was going on with your teacher?" said Dean.

"I'm guessing Dad told you," said Sam with a sigh.

"No Sam, I had to find out at the part last night from some guy named Steve. Sam, if someone is hurting you should come to me," said Dean.

"Dean, I went over all of this with Dad last night," said Sam.

"Well now you can go over it with me," growled Dean.

"Dean, I'm hungry," cried Sam.

"Sam, do you know how it feels to hear some guy say that your little brother is being tormented by his gym teacher? Then come home and hear that that bastard shoved you into a wall? Sam did you really think that Dad would be okay with someone hurting you?" asked Dean.

"Dean last year you complained about your history teacher being a jerk and giving you too much homework. I remember Dad telling you to stop complaining and suck it up," said Sam.

"Sammy, that was completely different. I didn't like Mr. Barnes, but he never put his hands on me. Dad wouldn't have told me to suck it up if Mr. Barnes was hurting me. No adult should ever hurt a kid like that," said Dean echoing his dad words to Sam.

"Dean I'm not a little kid, but I tried to take a couple of aspirin and you and dad freak out on me. I bet dad would you let you take aspirin," said Sam.

"Did you ever hear of Rye Syndrome?" Sam shook his head. "It's an illness people can get from aspirin. It usually effects people under the age of eighteen, so no Sammy, Dad wouldn't let me take aspirin."

"How do you know so much about that?" asked Sam.

"I studied about it in health class last year. My teacher's nephew had it. Sam, I know you're not a little kid, but you are my little brother. If something is going on with you, I want you to come and tell me about it," spoke Dean.

"Dean, are we going to have to move now, cause I really like it here. Well except for gym class and Coach Becker."

"I don't know Sam." Dean really didn't know what their dad was going to do, but he hoped that their dad made Becker pay for what he did Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Dad, can I go over to Joe's to play Monopoly with him and Manny this afternoon?" asked Sam as he loaded his dirty plate into the dishwsasher.

"Yes," said John. "Do you need a ride?"

"Manny only lives three blocks from here and he said his mom could drive us there," replied Sam.

"Okay," said John. "Just be home by dinner time or call if you will be staying at Joe's for dinner. Now why don't you go make your bed and get showered."

"Sure," said Sam just before he ran out of the kitchen to get ready.

"Dad, what are we going to do about the situation with Sam's teacher," asked Dean once he was sure his brother was out of earshot.

"We aren't going to be doing anything. I however will be paying the man a little visit," said John.

"I'm coming with you Dad," said Dean.

"Dean, I don't want you involved with what I am going to do," said John firmly.

"That bastard put his hands on Sammy. I need to be there Dad, please," begged Dean.

John not used to hearing the pleading tone in his son's voice relented. "Okay, but you do as I say and if I tell you to go wait in the car, you do it," said John.

"Yes sir," replied Dean. He would do what ever his dad wanted if that meant he could be there to help give that bastard what he deserved.

John wasn't sure that bringing Dean along was a good idea. He didn't want Dean involved, but he knew that Dean saw protecting Sam as his job. I'm the one that wanted it that way. I guess I can't keep Dean out of it, can I thought John.

oooooOOOOooooo

Cornelius Becker was not having a good day. First his toaster broke. Then he burnt his eggs and now he had just gotten a phone call from his neighbor, irate over what happened to his cat. He had no idea that his day was about to get even worse.

The sound of the doorbell pulled Becker from his thoughts. Who in the hell could that be he wondered? He opened his front door to find two very angry Winchesters standing on his porch.

"Can I help you?" asked Becker.

"Are you Coach Becker?" asked John.

"Yes, who are you?" asked Becker.

"I'm Sam Winchester's father and we need to have a talk. See, I don't take to kindly to people putting their hands on my son," growled John.

"I don't know what your son told you, but I didn't do anything to your son that he didn't deserve," said Becker.

"My son didn't not deserve anything you did to him," growled John.

Becker straightened his stance and flexed his muscles. Physically he was larger then John and he figured that he could intimidate the father into leaving. However he did not know that John's time in the marines, plus his time hunting had strengthened him into a formidable opponent, one he should not tangle with.

"Listen buddy, you come to my house on my day off making wild accusations and you don't even bother to bring the lying brat with you," said Becker.

"You think I'm actually going to let you anywhere near my son again," said John as he shoved Becker back inside his house. He didn't want any of the neighbors to see anything.

Dean followed his dad inside and kicked the door shut.

"You'd better get the hell out of my house right now or…" said Becker

"Or what, you'll turn the hose on us like you did that poor defenseless cat," hissed Dean.

"You are a sick bastard Becker. How dare you think it's okay to put your hands on a child," growled John.

"Children need discipline," replied Becker.

"It's not your job to discipline Sam, that's my job and I would never lay a hand one of my children," said John.

"Maybe you should. That's what's wrong with parents today. They spoil their kids rotten and anything goes." Becker glanced down and took notice of John's wedding ring. "Let me guess Sam's a real Mommy's boy. Maybe if your wife didn't coddle Sam so much, he wouldn't be a wuss."

John lost at hearing those words come out of Becker's mouth and he roughly shoved him into the wall.

"He's eleven years old, you bastard! How dare you put your hands on him!" cried John.

Becker tried to free himself John's grip, but the angry father held tight. Putting his arm across Becker's throat, he pressed hard. It took every ounce of strength he had not to kill Becker, but after Vietnam he vowed never to take another human life. Maybe it's time to rethink that vow.

John let go of Becker and stepped back. The man leaned over and tried to catch his breath and Dean took advantage and got in Becker's face.

"Don't talk about my mom like that," growled Dean.

"What are you a Mommy's boy too?" asked Becker as he straightened up.

John was about to pull Dean away from Becker, but before he had a chance, Dean brought his fist towards the coach's face. Being bigger and stronger than a fifteen-year-old boy, Becker was able to grab Dean's wrist and twisted it roughly, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

The look on John Winchester's was one of pure anger. Nobody put their hands on his child and walked away in one piece.

"Get your hands off my son," he growled.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

_The look on John Winchester's was one of pure anger. Nobody put their hands on his child and walked away in one piece._

_"Get your hands off my son," he growled._

If Coach Becker was a smart man he would have let go of Dean's arm, dropped to his knees and begged John for forgiveness. However, he was not a smart man and instead of letting go of Dean's arm, he twisted it harder. Dean bit back another scream of pain as he struggled to get free.

John Winchester's eyes blazed with fury as he crossed the room. "I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON!"

The angry father grabbed the gym teacher and forcefully removed his hand from Dean's arm. The teenager stumbled backwards and grabbed onto a chair to prevent falling onto the floor. One glance at Dean cradling his injured arm against his chest was all the fuel he needed. A swift uppercut to Becker's chin forced him backwards. His head hit the wall with a resounding thud. John used to fists to unleash his fury on Becker.

"They're children, you sick bastard. You have no right to touch them," yelled John as he landed a blow to the coach's stomach.

Becker refused to go down without a fight and he threw a punch at John's face. There was loud crack when his fist hit John's nose and he staggered backwards.

"Dad," cried Dean as he raced to his father's side.

Blood was pouring from John's now broken noise and he had to bite his lip to prevent a string of curses from streaming forth from his mouth.

"Dean, go outside," said John.

"Dad, you're hurt," cried Dean.

"Outside now!" yelled John not taking his eyes off Becker.

Dean didn't want to leave his dad alone with Becker, but he had told his dad he would do as he was told. Reluctantly he headed outside to see a police car pulling into the driveway.

oooooOOOOooooo

Becker went to hit John again, but the man was able to duck. Ignoring the pain in his nosing, John threw a hard punch to Becker's abdomen. The Coach hardly moved, but after several more blows he was doubled over in pain. He made a grab for John, but the eldest Winchester was able to avoid his grasp. John decided he'd better leave before he broke his vow and killed the man. 

"You think you're so tough picking on defenseless kids don't you," growled John. "You are a pathetic loser and if you ever come near either one of my sons again you won't live to regret it."

Turning around, John headed out of the house and ran right into a police officer.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam was surprised when Caleb showed up at Joe's house. He had been unable to get a hold of his dad or his brother and was beginning to get worried when the family friend arrived to take him home. After confirming that Sam knew the man, Mrs. Smith let him leave with Caleb.

"Caleb, where are Dean and Dad?" asked Sam. "I haven't been able to get a hold of them."

John had called Caleb from the hospital and asked him to go pick up Sam. "We're headed to your home. They're going to meet us there in a little while."

"Where are they Caleb? I called home three times and got no answer. Dad had told me to call let him know if I was staying for dinner and he's not home when I call," said Sam sounding worried.

Caleb knew John couldn't hide a broken nose from his son, but the hunter knew that John wanted to explain everything to Sam himself. "Something came up that your dad had to take care of and Dean went with him. They'll be home soon."

Caleb's answer seemed to placate Sam and the young boy spent the rest of the ride home talking about his big Monopoly win.

oooooOOOOooooo

The Impala pulled to a stop in front of the garage and Dean went to open the door, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I never should have brought you with me," said John sadly.

"Dad, there's no way I would have let you keep me out of it," replied Dean.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Dean, he could have broken your arm."

"Don't worry Dad. The doctor said my arm is going to be fine."

"I'm your father. It's my job to worry."

oooooOOOOooooo

When Sam heard the front door opening he ran out of the kitchen and into the hall. He stopped in his tracks and let out a gasp once he saw his brother's sprained wrist and his father's broken nose.

"What happened?" cried Sam as he rushed towards his father and brother.

"Don't worry, it's nothing," said Dean.

"Nothing? Dean your arm is bandaged and Dad's nose is broken." Sam was puzzling over what could have happened when Coach Becker's face popped into his mind. "Did you go see my teacher?"

"Don't worry Sammy, it's been taken care of," said Dean.

"Coach Becker did this, didn't he?" Sam was on the verge of tears over the thought of that bastard hurting his family. This was exactly why he didn't want to tell them in the first place. It was my fault they got hurt he thought.

Not wanting his family to see him cry Sam fled to his bedroom. Once inside he collapsed on the bed and started sobbing. It was all his fault. His family got hurt because of him. That thought caused Sam to sob even harder.

Dean entered the room to check on his brother. One look at Sam and he was quickly crossing the room.

"Sammy don't cry. What happened today was not your fault," said Dean gently as he sat on the bed next to his brother.

"Yes it is Dean. It's all my fault. Coach Becker hurt you and Dad because of me," said Sam through his tears.

"Sam, that man is the biggest bastard on the face of the earth. It is not your fault," said Dean.

"Yes it is Dean. It's all my fault," cried Sam.

John had stood in the hallway listening to the conversation between his sons. Hearing Sam's words of self-blame took John back in time to when he was that young. He had believed it was his fault that his father hit him. It took him a long time and some help from Mary to see that the only person at fault was his father.

John knocked on the door. "Boys, may I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in Dad," said Dean. Maybe his father could talk some sense into Sam.

One look at Sam and John's heart broke. He crossed the room and scooped his youngest into his arms. Sam protested at first, but he relaxed when he realized that his dad was not going to let go. John motioned with his arm for Dean to move closer.

"Sammy, Dean's right what happened is not your fault," said John softly.

"Dad, Coach Becker broke your nose. You wouldn't have been at his house if it weren't for me," said Sam.

"Sammy, after you told me what your teacher was doing to you, I knew I couldn't let him get away with it," said John.

"But Dad, he hurt you and Dean," cried Sam.

"Sammy, that's not your fault." said John firmly. "If anyone's to blame for Dean getting hurt it's me. I never should have brought him with me."

oooooOOOOooooo

Once the boys were asleep, John headed into the kitchen to find Caleb sitting at the table having a beer.

"Hey John, how's the nose?" asked Caleb.

"Hey Caleb, enjoying my beer I see," replied John.

"I'd get you one John, but you shouldn't drink if you're taking pain medicine," admonished Caleb.

"You know how to it a guy where it hurts," said John. Seeing the look on Caleb's face he added "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on mixing alcohol and drugs."

"So Johnny, what happened today?" asked Caleb.

"It's a long story," replied John.

"I've got time," said Caleb. "Start talking."

_More to Come_

Thanks for reading. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

_"So Johnny, what happened today?" asked Caleb._

_"It's a long story," replied John._

_"I've got time," said Caleb. "Start talking."_

"I found out last night that Sam's bastard of a gym teacher has been abusing him," growled John.

"What?" cried Caleb.

John proceeded to explain to Caleb everything that been happening to Sam in gym class. The younger hunter couldn't believe what he hearing. When he suggested that John and boys move to Franklinville, Caleb thought it would be a safe haven for them.

"So what happened at his house?" asked Caleb.

"I made sure that bastard would think twice before hurting Sammy again, unfortunately Dean got hurt in the process," said John, his voice laced with guilt.

"John that's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I never should have brought Dean along. Parents are supposed to protect their children, not hurt them."

Caleb could help but notice the pain that briefly flashed across John's face. He could tell that something was bothering the other man, something more than what happened to Sam and Dean. He had an idea, but he knew the normally private man would not appreciate him asking about it.

"So who called the police?" asked Caleb.

"The next door neighbor. Apparently Becker has it in for cats as well as young boys. The police were there to talk about Becker turning the hose on his neighbor's purebred Himalayan. The cat's worth a lot of money."

"So the police were there for the cat?"

"Yeah. Man I thought I was going to be arrested, but once Dean and I explained about what Becker did to Dean's arm and what he's been doing to Sam, they let me go and took Becker in for questioning. I have to bring Sam by the station tomorrow to tell them what's been happening."

"I bet Sam's not going to like doing that. What did he say when you told him?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell him yet. He was too upset when he saw Dean's arm and my nose. He cried himself to sleep in my arms. I swore I would never lay a hand on my children and I haven't but I served Dean up to the bastard by bringing him with me. Plus Sam didn't tell me what was going on because he thought I would just tell him to suck it up."

"Somehow I have a feeling if you had tried to go alone Dean would have pitched a fit because he's super protective when it comes to his little brother. As for Sam not telling you what was happening, I guess it's because you know sometimes that you can be a drill sergeant with your boys."

"I would never be okay with an adult hurting one of my children. Never!" growled John.

That thought had never crossed Caleb's mind and again he got the feeling there was more to John's anger than he was telling.

"Who hurt you?" asked Caleb.

"What?"

"John I don't mean to pry, but I get the feeling that your anger is not totally directed as Sam's teacher."

"My father had this leather strap. He hung on a hook in our laundry room. My mother made us come in the house through the laundry room so we wouldn't track dirt in the house. Every time I saw that strap, it was a reminder. One step out of line and my father would grab it. I could never decide which was worse the strap or my father's fist when he was too drunk to grab the strap."

"Oh my God," was all Caleb could say.

"I swore I would never hurt my children like that and I have never laid a hand on Sam or Dean in anger. When Sam told me what was going on, I couldn't help, but think about what my father did."

"Do Sam and Dean know what happened to you as a child?"

"No. I dealt with what happened to me a long time ago and my boys don't need to know what happened."

Maybe if John had told them Sam would have been more forthcoming with what was happening to him thought Caleb. "Is your father still alive?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. The two people I cared the most about as a kid, my mother and brother, are deceased and when I got married I vowed that man would never get near family and he hasn't."

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam woke up feeling thirsty. Glancing at the clock he saw it was just after midnight. He was about to head down to the kitchen for a drink when he saw movement from Dean's bed.

"Sam, you awake?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get a drink. Do you want anything from the kitchen?" said Sam.

"No I'm fine," said a drowsy Dean.

Sam walked into the kitchen to find his dad still up.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" asked John.

"I'm thirsty, so I'm going to have some orange juice," answered Sam.

Sam went to the fridge and got out the juice. He quickly poured himself a glass.

"Dad, how's your nose?" asked Sam, his voice thick with concern.

"It's okay. I took some pain medicine, so it doesn't even hurt," replied John.

Sam finished with his juice and was about to head back to bed when his dad stopped him.

"Sam, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"I have to take you to the police station tomorrow. You have to give a statement about what Coach Becker did to you."

"What? I have to talk to the police."

"Yes Sammy. I know it's going to be tough, but you're a strong kid."

"Dad, if I tell what he did what will happen?"

"I don't know." John suddenly had an idea of grabbing the kids and leaving town. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Yes I do. I don't want Coach Becker to hurt any more kids. Even if he doesn't go to jail maybe he'll be fired. I know we're probably going to be moving at the end of the school year, but Joe and Manny will still be here. I don't want them to get hurt."

Hearing his son's words, John felt his pride swell.

"Okay Sammy. Now it's late, so I think you'd better head to bed,"

"Okay," said Sam with a small yawn. He gave his dad a hug and headed back to bed.

After Sam left the room John looked heavenward and whispered "Mary you'd be so proud of our Sammy."

oooooOOOOooooo

The Franklinville police station was buzzing with activity when John and the boys arrived. There were several teenage boys in the waiting area. Dean recognized one as a kid named Rob from his geography class.

"Hey Dean. What are you doing here?" asked Rob looking a little nervous.

"I'm here with my family to take care of something," said Dean not elaborating further. "How about you? What are you here for?"

Rob was trying to think of a good cover story for why he was at the police when he realized that it's a small town and people would talk. Dean's going to find out anyways, so he decided to tell the truth. "I'm here because I want to tell the police what my gym teacher did to me in the seventh grade."

"Are talking about Coach Becker?" asked Dean.

"I guess the words out," said Rob.

"That's great. What did you sit on your ass twiddling your thumbs for three years? Maybe if you had told the police sooner he never would have hurt another kid." He might not have hurt Sammy Dean silently added.

"You don't think I know that, but you have no idea what that man did to me." Rob furiously wiped the tears out of his eyes. "You have no idea!"

"I think I have a clue," growled Dean.

Not wanting to be berated by Dean anymore, Rob got up and walked away. Dean started to follow, but was stopped by his father.

"Dean, that's enough," said John.

"Dad, did you hear him? Maybe if he told someone Sam would not have been hurt," cried Dean.

"Dean that boy is a victim as much as your brother is. It must have taken a lot of courage for him to be here. I know he must feel guilty as hell for what happened to the kids who have been hurt since he was. He doesn't need you giving him grief for that. I understand you're upset about Sam, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at that poor kid," said John.

Dean couldn't believe what his father just said. He would have thought the man would be furious that someone hadn't spoken up sooner preventing Sam from getting hurt.

"Dad's right Dean. It's not that guy's fault. If dad hadn't seen the bruise on my back I never would have told him what was going on. More students would have been hurt and it would have been my fault," said Sam.

"No Sam, it wouldn't have been your fault. You were scared. That bastard Becker is the only one at fault," replied Dean.

"Then how is it that boy's fault?" asked Sam.

Sam's words hit Dean like a ton of bricks and suddenly he felt very guilty for the way he talked to Rob.

"Uh Dad I need to go apologize to Rob. I'll be back in a couple of minutes," said Dean.

John nodded and Dean left in search of his classmate.

"Did Dean just say he's going to apologize?" asked Sam.

"Yes he did," replied John.

"Wow, I think that's a first for Dean," said Sam with a chuckle.

"Sammy, I want you to know how proud I am of you for coming here. You are a very brave person for doing this," said John. If only I could have been as brave as my boy maybe things would have turned out different

"Thanks Dad." Sam's heart swelled at his father's words and he threw his arms around John.

"I'm sorry your nose got broken," said Sam.

"It's not your fault," replied John.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Rob were not the only boys to tell what Coach Becker did to them. In all, a total of eight boys came forward. When faced with all of their stories, Becker struck a deal with the district attorney that sent him to jail for a long time. Some of the most hated people in prisons are cops and child molesters, but at the prison where Cornelius Becker ended up there was a man who hated gym teachers more than anything. That man wound up being Coach Becker's cellmate.

Sam was able to finish out the school year in Franklinville. It would wind up being one of the best years of his life and Dean's too as he was able to accompany Lucy Swanson to the junior prom. The Winchesters ended up moving at the end of the summer. For awhile Sam tried to keep in touch with his friends Manny and Joe, but eventually he lost contact. He was nicely surprised his freshman year at Stanford when the kid sitting next to him in his Introduction to Sociology class turned out to be Joe Smith from Franklinville.

_**The End**_

**A/N: **I want to send a big thanks out to everyone who read this story! I hope you all enjoyed it. I must send out a tremendous thanks to everyone who took the time to write a review. I am overwhelmed by how well this story has been received and I truly appreciate every single review.

I am thinking about doing a sequel of sorts to this story where Sam and Dean find out about the hell their father lived through at the hands of his father as a child.


End file.
